Love Isn't Love Till You Kill Someone For It
by Christina M. Hartly
Summary: Castle and Bones mix together in this magical fude, in witch Brennan and Booth find Castle and Beckett to stop a serial killer who's about to merder countless lifes...and New York City.
1. Think Twice About It

_Oh yes, a new story. I just thought about this and I think it's gonna be freaking amazing! Bones and Castle come together to solve a multi-killing, bombing, ass-kicking, monster, man. :D_

* * *

Chapter 1- Think Twice About It

**Richard Castle, Castle's Loft, New York**

Richard Castle, the Award Winning author of the very successful Derrick Storm Series and, the now, other very successful Nikki Heat Series, was having severe writers block. He had to start the 3rd book and finish it by December 25, it was November. He had less than 2 months to finish a 30 chapter story; he also hasn't started it yet. He had enough research from the 12th Precinct to write 100 Nikki Books, but he wasn't going to stop shadowing Kate, not in a million years. He had all the right information, all the right stuff for his story. But what was he going to do with it? He couldn't have Rook and Heat become entwined together, Kate would kill him. What could he do to make Nikki and Jameson be with each other without Kate knowing?

"Hey dad," Alexis said coming into the writers small office. She couldn't help starring at her dad's beautiful staircase art work. She loved it. "Are you okay?"

"Fine sweetie, are you, tests, boys? Oh I really hope its boys!" He said starring at his daughter; she had a smirk on her face. She reminded him of Kate and her smile.

"Dad, you have writers block. Why don't you take a break? You've been in here for 3 hours straight, and no bathroom breaks, and no food? You'll never admit it, if I don't do it for you." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh." She forgot Kate wasn't there for 3 days straight. "Is it Detective Beckett?" Castle nodded. He had strong, protective feelings for her. "Go see her. Just to make sure she's ok." Alexis said to her father, who was over tired.

Castle kissed her forehead and grabbed his coat as he left out the front door.

**Special Agent Seeley Booth, the Jeffersonian, Washington D.C**

Special Agent Seeley Booth was about to go into his office, food in hand. Another night stuck in the office, paperwork to fill out. The case they've been working on has certainly put strain on everyone, especially Bones. After Booth's and Bones' "smack attack" a few weeks earlier, they were a thing. Their relationship was put on hold as soon as they caught the killer and or went on vacation. They all needed an R&R day.

Angela and Jack were on their honeymoon, so no help there. Sweets and Daisy were doing some weird ritual now, always leaving at 8 unless needed. Oh those kids, they were in love. This just left Booth and Brennan, Wendell, and the FBI. Wendell didn't care, he got to do more work, and he liked that. But Bones, she was tired and strained, hadn't gone home in 2 days. Booth had time to shower and get ready, but Bones was on a role.

Booth came up to Bones, waving the food in front of her face. "You know, I can't catch a killer with a bag of Tai in front of my face."

"Bones, you have to take a break. Eat for god's sakes!"

"God is a supernatural being that is worshipped by people everywhere. He knows my job, above board, so he knows I have a job that is important and that needs to get done, now" Bones said glaring at Booth and the bag. "Now go make yourself useful and go see that Mr. Tersely hasn't left the country yet."

"Fine, the food's in your room." He said walking towards the door, hitting it, then looks back. Bones was working hard but Wendell was busting up! Booth glared at him and walked out the door. Wendell was still laughing.

**Detective Kate Beckett, Beckett's Apartment, New York**

Detective Kate Beckett was never the one to let her emotions show. But tonight, tonight was different. She just visited her Father up in Washington D.C, didn't tell her team, didn't even tell Castle. She wanted away, away from the murder, away from her worries, and the most of all, away from Castle. She loved his smile and his crazy body. The way he touched her made her tingle. But she thought it threw and the thing that bothered her most was the way he loved her. The way he acted. Maybe she liked him too. Oh who was she kidding? She loved the guy!

The door bell rang and Kate put her full glass of _Sangiovese_, and Italian wine, also known as the pride of Tuscany, that Will had gotten her when they were dating. This was her first time opening it. She loved it because it was fruity, a cherry, earthy, cedar flavor. She also put the copy of _Summer Heat _down, a special copy from Castle for her birthday. She stepped onto the squeaky wood and unlocked the door. Standing in the door was…_Please Castle_…_…_.Demming? "Oh, I hope you don't mind I came over, you left some clothes at my place. I thought you might-"Kate shuffled her feet and took the clothes and shut the door in his face. _I have no time for Tom._ Where the hell is Castle! She threw the clothes in her room and fell into the couch, curling up with her book, and sipping her wine.

The door bell rang again; she really hoped that this time it was Castle. She set all her stuff down and answered the door. There was Castle, a cappuccino and a bear claw. The whole SHABANG. "Castle, what are you doing here?" _Why weren't you here earlier?_

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Castle said sitting on her couch, smoothing the edges of _Summer Heat. _"So?"

"So what Castle?" Kate said pouring him a glass of wine.

"Are you ok? You weren't at work for 3 days! You didn't even tell Montgomery!"

"I'm fine. Montgomery did know. He promised he wouldn't tell you guys." Kate said handing the wine glass to him. He swirled it around and took a sip.

"So where were you?" Castle said leaning into her personal space.

She pushed him away and took a sip. "If you must know, I was in D.C, visiting my father. Yesterday was the anniversary of my mom's death."

Castle looked at her, concern in his eyes. He knew that she was about to cry and that she was crying. Kate looked around and started to cry. Castle took her hand and held it tight. "Don't be afraid to let everything out, I'll stay with you tonight, no questions asked. It's ok, sh." Castle said skimming her hair. Kate leaned in Castle, his arm right around her, tight. There she fell asleep. There she realized she_ loved_ him.

**Dr. Tempe. "Bones" Brennan, the Jeffersonian, Washington D.C**

She was tired. No. She was beyond tired. She was exhausted. She had no sleep, two days, you and 3 other people, there really isn't time for sleep or food. To her, her work was her food, and them finding the killer was her sleep. What was she talking about? _Work Bones, work._

She was about to attach the clavicle to the Ilium to complete the structure for their Jane Doe. No name means zero family to inform which means no information on the killer, and they needed all the help they could get. With all their good Detectives and Scientist's out they hadn't had any idea of what to start with. They did have the occasional video conference, but that was it. Honeymoons aren't meant to be disturbed.

She was done with the outer layer of the skeleton. So her work was done for the day. She decided to go in and eat. When she walked in her office, Booth was there, he looked concerned. "Bones get the NYPD, Mr. Tersely fled to New York. He left with a bag of bombing fluid. He's a serial killer, and he's going to try to bomb New York City.

* * *

_Huh? Cliffhangery? Yes, yes it is. 4 different point of views AND you get to learn about clutural wine. Don't forget to hit that Review button, because when you click it, you save a hungry kitten. Aww. :D_


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

_**Howdy freinds, Chapter 2! Again, I do not own anything. (Sad Face) Tear -_- Anyways, happy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- You'll Be in My Heart

**Richard Castle, Beckett's Apartment, New York**

Castle woke up; his left arm had fallen asleep. But the strangest thing he saw was Kate, lying right beside him on her couch. His mind was boggled. _Did we just? Oh god. _He sat up, and tucked Kate's loose hair over her ear. Her eyes fluttered open. He smiled, as he looked right at her beautiful green eyes. "Good morning detective." He said giving her a big hug as she sat up and into his arms. "Did you sleep well, I hope?"

"I did _Rick. _Thank you for staying with me last night, I was weak." Kate said leaning by his chest. He was a little turned on, yes, but she was his muse and he didn't want to hurt their relationship. Then again, he'd always wanted to get in her pants. _No Ricky, shut up and grow up._ He was right about himself. It was time to grow up and grow a pair. _Well here's your chance, ask her._

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Rick asked.

"Castle, just because you stayed here with me last night, doesn't mean we're a thing." She said getting up and going into her room. Her phone rang. "Beckett. Yes I know him. National Security involved? Ok thanks. "

"But I-"

"No Castle. Now go home and get dressed. We have a case with the FBI from Washington. Something happened and National Security is involved. Maybe Agent Shaw will come." Kate said shooing him off to the door, a smirk on her face.

Castle was disappointed. Maybe it was just some weak link thing like she said. He had all day to find out, and if he was lucky- _grow up Ricky grow up. _

He sighed and left. Wow total _Rejection_.

**Special Agent Seeley Booth, the 12****th**** Precinct, New York**

Booth had just gotten off an hour long plane ride from Washington to New York City. So yeah, you could say he was tired. Here he was, miles from home, with his Brainy Girlfriend, in New York City. Well, at least they have their vacation.

Here in the 12th Precinct, it was cozy, almost like the opposite of The Jeffersonian; it wasn't a museum, that's for sure. He looked around, searching for the alleged Richard Castle, the guy who was writing a book about his best friend. He was out of sight, or he wasn't here. Booth took a seat at Kate's desk, smoothing out the edges of her paperwork pile. He looked around and spotted Bones, talking to Montgomery. She was smiling, that's a good sign. Tempe didn't smile most of the time. Booth was a charming guy, he thought, so what could the gazillion year-old Captain do that he couldn't? Well, uh, off subject.

He saw Rick and Kate walking out of the elevator. She was depressed, and he could tell. When she saw Booth she smiled and ran towards him. Bones looked away from the captain and walked towards Booth. Kate and Booth were best friends since the ole' days, they were neighbors. Booth hugged her and looked and Bones. _Oh holy lord._ By the looked on Tempe's face, he winced and let go of Kate. Brennan walked over to her FBI Partner and smiled.

"Kate this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner and girl." Booth said smiling as he took Bones and kissed her forehead. She was smiling too, thank god.

"Nice to meet you Brennan, this is my partner and nothing other than that, Richard Castle." Kate said.

"Nice to meet you guys, but one question, why are you here? And if you are here for a case, is Agent Shaw coming?" Castle said his voice simulating a small child. But he bit his lip and smiled. "Just kidding guys, seriously though, is there a case?"

"Yes, uh," Booth said looking around. "Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?"

"Yeah, follow me." Kate said leading them to the tiny corner office. She shut the doors and sat down.

"Ok, there was a murder, but not just a regular murder, Dr. Brennan?"

"When we found the body, there was bomb powder residue on the inside of his liver core. It was hard to figure out with tetrahydrofolate and dihydrofolic acids mixed with the bomb powder. We think this guy is going to make his move again." Bones said showing them the pictures.

"Sounds like this guy were dealing with is pretty good at making homemade bombs." Castle said looking at the pictures carefully.

"He's not good, he's amazing, and this guy, we think, is Harold Tersely. He works for Homeland Security, making and testing new nuclear bombs." Booth said studding the pictures himself for the 5th time.

"So why do you need our help?" Kate said curiously.

"Mr. Tersely flees here, to kill more people, and blow up New York." Bones said placing her hands on her head, trying to think of what she could've missed.

Castle looked shocked and Kate the least bit same. If there was going to be a bomb, they needed to catch the killer, fast. Kate shook her head and walked out along with Castle.

"What's with them?" Booth asked puzzled.

"There in shock, this is their home." She said sitting down. "We have to find him, and take him down.

**Detective Kate Beckett, Precinct, New York**

Kate was devastated. She couldn't let some Home Security Bomb Maker destroy New York. She had no choice but to call Agent Shaw. She was the special to these kinds of things. She took her phone and called Agent Shaw.

"Agent Shaw," Kate said intensively. Castle's face lit up in excitement! He jumped up and down and span in circles. But Kate punched him in his hard….warm….hot- hmm stomach. He winced and fell to the ground. Kate felt bad and took her hand out to Castle. Castle took this to an advantage and pulled her down right on top of him. Her phone fell to the ground with her, cracking the screen. But right now, she was concerned about that; she was on top of Castle. _This isn't so bad._ She smiled and Castle took that also to his advantage. He kissed her. Or maybe she kissed him? Whatever, they were kissing but it wasn't awkward.

She got up and was surprised. "Castle what the hell-"She was pulled into another kiss and she liked it. She pulled him closer, embracing his beating heart, which was beating just as fast as hers. She turned to an angle where they could get deeper into the kiss. Then it hit her. They were in the Precinct, and Esposito and Ryan were there.

**Dr. Tempe. "Bones" Brennan, the Precinct, New York**

She was a scientist. She was an anthropologist. She didn't work with non-squints. She loved Booth, with all of her heart, but something got to her, if the body wasn't blown up, how did that contain the blast? Mr. Tersely was a suspect, but he would've needed help with the bomb. There was another one, one that lived in New York. They had 24 hours to find him or they might be dead. New York, would be dead. She looked for Booth, but the Precinct was empty. The last thing she saw was Booth bleeding on the floor and Mr. Tersely right beside him holding the gun. She blacked out.

* * *

_**Boom! Haha. Well, as some of you know, I haven't been writing much anymore. That has to do with I'm pregnant! Happy times. I'm headed off to America again. It'll be at least 2 months before I write anything else. :( Ill be on periodical, wondering what my peers have been writing. Send a PM and ill answer back. Remember, hit that little review button and my baby wont be a sycotic maniac! Yeah for not being a maniac!**_


End file.
